Her story
by Chris Chien
Summary: A dark fic. mainly about Mirai Chichi returning to the past, and revealing dark secrets about a supposed friend.
1. Default Chapter

A/N. Well, one day I was reading on Fanfic.net and started thinking," I should do something original." Can't tell you what or it'll give away the surprise. Well, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada. Just like Tito Jackson.  
  
  
  
  
A woman sat pondering over what she should do for the rest of her life.  
I have nobody left in this timeline. My husband and child are gone, and they were all I had. Darn androids! You've ruined my life, among others, but you're gone now, thanks to Trunks. Hmm...," she pondered for a second. "I know! I'll just go to the past, and visit them for a while. It won't hurt, I hope." She set off to pack what little belongings she had, pulled the spare Time Machine from her drawer, and set the coordinates for any time in particular.  
'I'm going back' she thought, 'I'll finally get to see them one last time!'  
Ten minutes later, a blue haired scientist walked into the woman's home.  
"Now where did she go? Pan's looking for her. We'll come back later"  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
An hour later, the time machine touched down outside of Capsule Corp, where an 18-year old Gohan, seven year old Goten, and eight year old Trunks were sparring. It landed with a thud. After a moment of silence, Gohan ran up to the Time Machine and pried the top open. he stumbled back in surprise.  
"Mom!?" 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything. "We" means myself, my Burger King Vegeta, and the little person inside my head named Craig who controls my appetite. Want an apple.  
  
A/N this is my second chapter. I don't know how many of you were surprised by the last chapter, but nobody ever writes about Chichi going back into the past. Anybody who want to use the idea is free to do so, you don't have to ask. On another Note, I want Justin from American Idol to win.  
  
  
Te Reunite Once Again  
"Mom?!" Gohan yelled, mainly in surprise. Chichi slowly opened her eyes, only to quickly shut them to keep from crying, with no avail.  
"I made it," she sobbed, "Gohan, it's really you!" She flung her arms around her son. Gohan, being the Son he is, hugged her back.  
"Big brother, is that kaasan from another time?" Goten asked innocently. Chichi peered around Gohan.  
"Big brother?" She looked up at Gohan questioningly.  
"Um, yeah. In this timeline, I have a little brother" Gohan tediously explained, not wanting to make her cry again. She let go of Gohan to go hug Goten, who ran into her arms.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be born, Future Mommy." Goten said as he was being smothered.  
"Me too." Chichi said as she pulled back. At that precise moment Goku walked out of the house with Bulma. Chichi spun around, ran to him, and hugged him in a grip of death, but quickly pulled back.  
"Wow. It's good to see you again Goku, but you're just not the same as My Goku" She said as she hung her head. Goku, still not grasping the situation, replied with a," But I just finished talking to you on the telly, um, tilla, thing." Chichi fell, anime style. Bulma started to explain.  
"Goku, she's from the future."  
"Oh."  
" I just came back to see my family one last time, and maybe even talk to, well, myself." Chichi stated. Through all of this, they didn't see the second Time Machine land, until its passenger disintegrated Chichi's TM.  
"Hey!" Chichi yelled in anger, and got into a fighting stance, ready to murder the newcomer, until she realized who it was.   
She asked in a quiet voice, "What do you want Yamcha?"  
  
  
A/N If anyone wants me to finish this, please let me know. It's chapters are so short, and I'm getting writer's block. I might rewrite this fic, but it's my first so please bear with me. 


	3. Mirai Yamcha

Chapter Three- Mirai Yamcha  
  
"What do you want, Yamcha?"  
"Oh, come on now Chichi; don't tell me you're not happy to see me."  
"No need to. You know I'm not."  
"I'm hurt." "Burn in the HFIL, Yamcha. How dare you speak to me, after what you did." She glared some more. "You betrayed all of us. you joined up with them. The androids, of all things! You're just as responsible for everyone's death as those monsters. You had the nerve to use the last wish, before you killed Piccolo. You were lucky my husband died before he had the chance to fight." Chichi ended, winded.  
Goku stepped around Chichi and gave the older man a fierce glare.  
"You're not the Yamcha I know, so you'd better leave if you know what's good for you."  
Big words Goku. You wouldn't even be alive right now if it weren't for her brat." He jerked a thumb at Bulma. "No matter now. I finally have an advantage over the Great Goku. O may not be stronger, but now, I'm immortal." He finished with a smirk.  
"What do you mean by 'finally'?" Goku asked in a dangerously ominous voice.  
"What do I mean? Where to start. Since I first met you Goku, you've always been stronger, even though I'm older. Even your ten-year-old son was stronger. I was fed up with it, so I found Dr. Gero's lab, remembering him from the Red Ribbon Army. He told me of his plan, and med a couple of modifications on me. I knew all about the attack on my friends." M.Chichi snorted. " I also knew of the heart virus antidote, but I was plotting, and held it back from you. I was going to get rid of the strongest person, which were you. After you died, I told Gero of releasing the androids, which he did. We killed everyone else, then went after Trunks and Gohan. They escaped, but no for long. After we got rid of Gohan, we decided to leave Trunks as sort of a torture target. A few years later, he resurfaced with a new victim." He paused, enjoying the look of horror on their faces.  
"Your granddaughter."  
A punch connected with the side of his face, sending him a good twenty yards away. Everyone turned to look at a sixteen-year-old girl with black hair.   
"I'm afraid your story ends here." She flew over and started to fight him some more. She had the upper hand until he phased over to where M. Chichi was standing. He was about to blast her to the next dimension until Goku deflected it using Instant Transmission.  
"How'd you do that?' Yamcha yelled in mixture of anger and frustration.  
"Easy. Instant Transmission. Goku smirked.  
Chichi stood back. Everything he'd said was beginning to make sense, but they still didn't know the half of it. ' what happened to Pan and myself'. Memories of horrible events flashed through her head. Finally, she snapped.   
"STOP!" Everyone looked at her.  
"Step back. I will finish this" Her power level was increasing rapidly. Pan and Goku flew back over to the other three people. They looked at Pan questioningly.  
"I'll explain later." She replied bluntly, and turned back to the scene unfolding before her. 


End file.
